¡¿Estamos en Hogwarts!
by LuciaMalfoyBlack
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría que mediante un jutsu hecho por el "teme" fueran a parar a Hogwarts? ¿Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke... En mundo mágico? ¿En qué casa quedarán? ¡DRACO Y HERMIONE! ¿Qué son? ¿Amigos, algo más o solo es el momento? Después de la guerra, hay muchas parejas. Son dos cosas tan diferentes, Naruto y Harry Potter.
1. Capítulo 1 Tú culpa, Sasuke-teme

¡¿Estamos en Hogwarts?!

**Serie**: Naruto y Harry Potter.

**Resumen**: ¿Qué pasaría que mediante un jutsu hecho por el "teme" fueran a parar a Hogwarts? ¿Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke... En mundo mágico? ¿En qué casa quedarán? ¿Tendrán magia nuestros chicos en sus venas en vez de chakras?

**ACLARO: Los personajes no son míos, contiene OOC y hay un personaje hecho por mí. Por favor, atente a insultos. **

¡Tú culpa, Sasuke-teme!

Un día más, buscando al causante de su desespero. Sasuke Uchiha.

El rubio de ojos azules, llamado Naruto Uzumaki corría a toda velocidad, atrás de él se encontraba Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga, la última con el byakugan activado.

Iban detrás del que se hizo un compañero más en el equipo cual, estaba esperándolos con un nuevo jutsu que aprendió de su maestro, Orochimaru. Sasuke estaba cansado de que lo perseguían todo el tiempo, no le daban tiempo de terminar su venganza, y decidió por fin cortar los lazos y "matarlos".

Cuando el equipo 7 junto con Hinata entraron en contacto. Se miraron a los ojos.

─Sasuke…

─Vaya, por fin. Y trajeron a la Huyga. ─habla burlón el Uchiha, torciéndose el cuello.

─¡Te llevaremos a la aldea! ─grita Sakura, preparándose para pelear. ─Aunque sea a golpes.

─¿Tú crees, molestia? ¿Qué podrás tocarme, siquiera? ─sonrió un poco macabro él morocho.

─No pierde nada con intentarlo. ─defiende a su amiga poniéndose en ataque, Hinata.

─Veremos. ─dice el Uchiha haciendo unos sellos con la mano, y una gran burbuja los rodeo a todos. Era de un color transparente, el suelo se empezó a ser pequeño del lugar donde estaban dentro de la burbuja. ─¿Qué es esto? ¡Esto no tiene que hacer así! ─pregunto confundido Sasuke mirando la burbuja, saltando hacia donde estaban los demás ya que el suelo se abría a su paso. Naruto miro a su alrededor.

─¡¿Qué has hecho Sasuke-teme?! ─grito enfurecido Naruto.

─¡No sé, Dobe! ─grita igual el Uchiha.

─Los viejos tiempos… ─susurra Sakura sin darse cuenta.

Una luz cegadora comienza a rodearlos, y de repente sienten que caen.

─¿Qué demonios? ─grita Sasuke agarrando la mano de alguien, sin saber que era Sakura.

─¡Es tú culpa Sasuke-teme! ─dice enojado Naruto, abrazando a Hinata, quien se aferró a él.

De la nada, caen al pasto verde de las afueras de un hermoso castillo. Adoloridos, empiezan a reincorporarse.

─Joder… ─susurra a dolorido Sasuke.

Un poco cerca de ahí.

─No Malfoy, aléjate de mí. ─Una voz femenina se escuchó, los cuatros chicos se pusieron atentos.

─Anda Granger, sabes que no puedes resistirme. ─ríe un chico, hablando con una voz ronca sonando sexy. Las chicas al escucharla se sonrojaron un poco. Tenía una voz hermosa.

Despues de eso no escucharon más, y solo forcejeos y jadeos.

─Oh kami, ya sé que hacen. ─dijo sonrojado Naruto, tapándole los oídos a Hinata quien se puso roja de tener a Naruto enseguida de ella.

─Pervertido. ─dice Sakura dándole un golpe, pero en vez de dejarle un chichón o sacarlo a volar, solo ocasiono que le doliera a ella. ─Kami-sama, me dolió. ─se queja la oji-verde sobándose la mano.

─¿Ya no tienes tu fuerza, Sakura-chan? ─pregunta Hinata preocupada. Intentando activar el byakugan sin éxito alguno.

Sasuke no decía nada, miraba todo a su alrededor. La verdad es que era muy raro, había un enorme castillo, muchos árboles, agua… Y una especie de camino. Cerro sus ojos, y los abrió otra vez susurrando: "Sharingan" no pasando nada.

─¿Dónde estamos? ─pregunto Naruto haciendo que todos callaran y lo miraran.

─Hey ustedes que hacen aquí. ─Hablo la voz masculina del chico, con un palito en mano. Naruto rio al verlo. Era rubio platino, con unos ojos de color grisáceo. Atrás de él, estaba una chica de cabello castaño, y unos ojos hermosos chocolates.

─¿Qué es eso? ─pregunto Hinata apuntando la varita.

Sasuke empezó a hacer unos sellos, pero no le salió nada al terminar, impresionado miro a todos y a sus manos.

─¿Esto qué es? ─pregunto exasperada Sakura.

─Están en las afueras de Hogwarts, en Londres mágico. Me imagino que ustedes no son de aquí, y tenemos que llevarlos a la oficina del director del colegio. ─hablo la chica por primera vez, con su mano bajo la mano suavemente de su compañero. Naruto la miro por primera vez y se sonrojo un poco. Era muy bonita.

─Hey. ─gruño el rubio, matando al otro rubio por mirar a "su" chica.

─Hmp. ─dice Sasuke empezando a caminar, cruzándose de brazos. Tenía que vigilar todo, estar atento donde carajos estaban y tenía que saber dónde estaba con esos idiotas.

─Vamos…

Así todos empiezan a caminar hacia el castillo, con los dos escoltas en frente y los cuatro atrás.

─¿Cómo se llaman? Yo me llamo Hermione Granger y el Draco Malfoy. ─se presentó la chica mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

─¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Dattebayo! ─dice el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El platino alzo una ceja ante tal efusividad.

─Sakura Haruno.

─Hinata Hyuga. ─se presentó cordialmente hincándose un poco.

─Hmp, Sasuke Uchiha. ─dice el pelinegro, volteando hacia otro lado mirando todo.

Al entrar al castillo, muchas miradas se posaron sobre ellos. Hermione y Draco al notarlo, se separaron un poco uno del otro.

─Hey Hermione, Draco. ─Una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego, y ojos azules se acercó a ellos. ─¿No han visto a Theo? ─pregunto, despues miro hacia atrás al ver un extraño color de cabello.

Rosa.

─Por Merlín, eres hermosa. ─dice esa misma chica caminando hacia a Sakura tocando su cabello, haciendo que se pusiera roja.

─Gracias, tú también. ─dice cohibida.

─Gracias. ─sonríe, luego mira hacia atrás donde esta Hermione y Draco. Alzo una ceja esperando respuestas.

─No sé, ni me interesa. ─responde Draco.

─No lo he visto, Lucy. ─responde amablemente Hermione.

Sasuke miro la vestimenta de ellos, una capa negra, y parecía un uniforme de escuela, con una corbata dos de ellos tenían el mismo color y la chica castaña otro. ¿Qué significaba eso?

─Somos de Slytherin, y ella es de Gryffindor. ─responde Lucy al ver la mirada del chico al fijarse en sus vestimentas.

─No te pregunte. ─se expresó grosero el moreno. Lucy abre los ojos ante tan insulto.

─Jodete imbécil.

─Oh Sasuke-teme, por fin una chica que te rechaza. ─se burla Naruto.

─Antes de que empiecen a pelear vamos con el director. ─dice Hermione calmando las cosas con su tono autoritario.

Aun así Sasuke no dejo de fulminar a la chica pelirroja, quien sonrió al verse triunfante. Todos empezaron a caminar.

─¡Lucy! ─grito alguien frente a ellos, un pelinegro de ojos iguales, con el mismo uniforme que Draco.

─¡Theo! ─grita Lucy corriendo hacia él abrazándolo. Los otros cuando llegan, sonríen al ver la pareja. Parecían que hubieran pasado años.

Y no solo 10 minutos.

─Ven vamos Theo, tenemos nuevos compañeros. ─dice la pelirroja jalando al chico junto con ella al grupo.

Todos se presentaron y siguieron caminando, muchos se detenía al ver chicos tan extraños. Y las chicas suspiraban por ver a tan guapos chicos, aparte de ver a Draco y a Theo.

Aguantaron las miradas hasta que llegaron a la oficina, donde dijeron la contraseña y entraron.

Un señor con una barba muy larga les dio la bienvenida.

─Director, nos encontramos con estos extraños afueras de Hogwarts. ─dice Hermione con todo el respeto posible.

─Déjame hablar con ellos, pequeña Hermione. ─dice amable el director. Ella asiente y jala a sus amigos hacia afuera.

.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, Harry Potter había vencido al señor tenebroso, ya no existía el rechazo a los que según esto, llevaban "sangre sucia".

Entraron nuevos alumnos al séptimo año de Hogwarts, y nuevas amistades, amores surgieron.

Harry Potter trabaja como auror, con la fama que tiene, no tuvo que hacer el último año ya que todos lo querían. Ron Weasley como profesor de Quiddicth.

Hermione Granger se hizo amiga de las serpientes, decidió regresar al castillo a terminar su último año.

El padre de Draco termino en Azkaban, Harry abogo por el hijo y por la madre haciendo que solamente recibieran algún castigo.

El de Malfoy fue regresar a Hogwarts a terminar su año séptimo. Pero nadie le dijo que iba a terminar en la sala de Premios Anuales junto con Hermione Granger, conforme pasaba el tiempo terminaron conociéndose solo sus amigos más cercanos sabían la relación _free _que tenían los dos.

¿Cuándo se darán cuenta que ya es hora de hacer una relación formal?

.

**Continuara**...

Bueno, la verdad no sé como subir esto. Sigo sin saberlo.

Pero un review siempre hace feliz a un escritor(?), así que no teman, Voldemort ya esta muerto y no les hará nada.


	2. Chapter 2 ¡Me siento acosado, Dattebayo!

¡¿Estamos en Hogwarts?!

**Serie**: Naruto y Harry Potter.

**Resumen**: ¿Qué pasaría que mediante un jutsu hecho por el "teme" fueran a parar a Hogwarts? ¿Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke... En mundo mágico? ¿En qué casa quedarán? ¿Tendrán magia nuestros chicos en sus venas en vez de chakras?

**ACLARO: Los personajes no son míos, contiene OOC y hay un personaje hecho por mí. Por favor, atente a insultos.**

.

.

.

¡Me siento acosado, Dattebayo!

.

─Pues yo sigo diciendo que tiene un extraño color de cabello. ─dice Draco.

─No, si se le ve hermoso. ─comente Lucy.

─Que es extraño.

─Que no.

─Qué sí.

─Ya basta ustedes dos, no parecen ni primos. ─regaña Hermione a Draco y Lucy.

─Así demostramos nuestro cariño, verdad primito. ─dice cariñosa Lucy abrazando a Draco por los hombros.

─Claro. ─gruñe entre dientes el rubio platino molesto.

─Ven, y demuéstrame el cariño Lucy. ─propone coqueto Theo.

─A ti siempre, mi Theo. ─Sonríe pervertida Lucy.

─Oh, aléjense de mí y láncenme un Obliviate para olvidar esas imágenes. ─comenta traumatizado Draco.

─No seas mojigato. ─se burla Theo.

─Si no lo soy, nadie de aquí lo es. ─dice divertido el rubio, mirando a Hermione quien estaba ruborizada.

De repente la puerta se abre. Salen de ahí los chicos y se ven un poco nerviosos.

─¿Qué paso viejo? ─dice Draco levantándose de su sitio.

─Malfoy. ─regaña Hermione ante el irrespetuoso rubio.

─¿Mande? ─preguntan los dos primos. Hermione se pega suave la mano con la frente.

─Estos niños. ─Habla Dumbledore feliz. ─Necesito que lleven los chicos estos al gran comedor. Mientras que estén aquí van a necesitar estar en una casa, y el sombrero lo escogerá.

─¿Mientras estén aquí? ─pregunta Theo confundido.

─Si, que ellos se lo expliquen, yo ya lo hice y necesito descansar, me hago viejo.─ríe el director entrando a su oficina.

Todos miraron incrédulo la escena para despues caminar hacia el comedor, seguido de los nuevos quienes explicaron todo. Pero se dieron cuenta que los nuevos tenían el uniforme, pero sin color de la casa que los identificaba.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, cada quien fue a su mesa, donde las demás casas estaban ahí. Era hora del desayuno. Era de mañana, Draco y Hermione habían ido desde muy temprano para estar juntos un tiempo y todo eso paso.

Los ex -ninjas se quedaron ahí, viendo a todos.

─Me siento acosado, Dattebayo. ─susurra Naruto mirando hacia todos los lados ya que los que estaban ahí los miraban como unos bichos raros.

El director entro al gran comedor, caminando hacia la silla que había al frente, empezando a hablar…

.

─Bueno alumnos de Hogwarts, hubo un pre alcance y ahora llegaron nuevos alumnos a este prestigioso colegio… ─y el director siguió hablando. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y Naruto miraban a todos y a todo. Desde el techo que parecía embrujado y por lo que le habían explicado era hechizado, hasta el gran comedor lleno de comida y alumnos de todas las edades.

─Sasuke Uchiha. ─llamo el director frente a todos, señalando un banco teniendo un sobrero con una cara en la mano. El aludido camino hacia donde estaba, sentándose en ella.

─Mmmm, que interesante… Eres todo una historia… ¡Slytherin! ─selecciona la casa, ocasionando que el uniforme del chico pase a verde con plata.

─Sakura Haruno. ─La joven camino un poco roja, hacia donde estaba el banco, se sentó ahí.

─Oh, pobre chica has sufrido. Pero sin duda serás una gran bruja, por tú magia que recorre tú cuerpo. ¡Gryffindor!

A la pelirosa le dio un vuelco al corazón, quería estar con Sasuke.

─Perdón, no me he equivocado. Aparte el color verde con plata no le quedaría al color de tú cabello. ─dice el sobrero riendo. Sakura rio animada.

─Naruto Uzumaki.

─Tú sin duda alguna, eres un león. ¡Gryffindor! ─Naruto salta en su asiento, bailando. Todos se ríen de él.

─Hinata Hyuga. ─La muchacha tímida se acercó.

─Mmm, interesante… ¡Ravenclaw! ─La mesa aplaudió feliz.

Los chicos se sentaron, donde se supone que debían de estar por el color de su corbata.

En la mesa de Gryffindor.

Sakura y Naruto se sentaron en dos espacios libres.

─Hola, seremos compañeros. ─sonríe Hermione al lado de Naruto, quien se sonrojo al tenerla tan cerca.

─Que bueno que no estamos solos. ─dice Sakura al tener la mirada de todos en ellos.

O en su cabellera rosa.

─Oh no se preocupen, es normal que todo el mundo los vea, más a ti. ─dijo una chica enseguida de Hermione apuntando a Sakura. La chica era de cabello rojo cobrizo, unos ojos bonitos y algunas pecas en la cara.

─Me llamo Ginevra Weasley, pero más les vale llamarme Ginny. ─sonrió.

─Un gusto Ginny. ─sonrieron los dos. Hermione aplaudió feliz al ver que ya se unieron dos chicos más a la casa de Gryffindor.

.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw.

─Hola, tienes unos bonitos ojos y las criaturas que tienes en tu cabeza te hacen ver más tierna. ─dice una chica rubia al lado de Hinata.

─Gracias, supongo. ─sonríe sonrojada y confundida la Hyuga.

─Seremos amigas, si quieres. ─rie feliz.

─Yo que tú no te juntes con la Lunática. ─se burla una chica castaña de la misma casa.

─Claro que quiero hacer tú amiga. ─dice Hinata sonriéndole a la rubia, ignorando a la otra chica.

─Luna Lovegood.

─Hinata Hyuga.

─Bonito nombre, algo extraordinario.

─Gracias.

.

En mesa de Slytherin.

Sasuke se sentó en medio de Draco y Lucy.

No se quiso sentir en medio de Theo y Lucy, porqué el chico pelinegro casí le gruñe y no es que tenga miedo pero es terreno de él, y todavía no sabe de qué va.

─Y tenemos al amargado en nuestra casa, ¿por qué no tuvimos al guapo rubio, o a la chica pelirosa? ¿O a la otra chica tímida? ─Se pregunta Lucy, logrando varias risas, mirada fulminante de Sasuke y un "Hey" ofendido de su novio.

─Vete con el dobe. ─gruño enojado el Uchiha.

─Aquí está bien. ─comenta Theo abrazando a su novia posesivamente.

─¿Dobe? ─pregunta confundido Draco.

─Hmp. ─dijo Sasuke, se miró el escudo en su uniforme. ─¿Una serpiente? Es algo irónico. ─se dijo a si mismo con sarcasmo al recordar su jutsu de invocación.

─Eres raro. ─dijeron Lucy, Theo y Draco al verlo hablar solo.

─Pero guapo. ─agregaron soñadoras Pansy y Astoria, quienes estaban frente a ellos.

─Hmp. ─sonrió de lado. No había perdido su toque.

Un destello rosa llamo su atención, observo hacia la dirección y vio que era Sakura sonriéndole a un chico algo idiota.

─Se llama Neville, es un chico tierno pero un poco torpe. ─dice Lucy divertida, al ver la mirada del azabache.

─No me interesa. ─gruño.

─No sé por qué estás en Slytherin, pareces más un león que una serpiente. ─se burla de él Draco.

Los que estaban cerca de ahí rieron por el comentario del príncipe de las serpientes.

.

.

.

Sigo esperando que tenga aceptación, gracias por los review y vistas, porqué yo todo lo sé(?)

Déjame un review, o si no revivo a _Voldemort_ para que vaya por ti.

**Adiós**.


	3. Chapter 3

¡¿Estamos en Hogwarts?!

**Serie**: Naruto y Harry Potter.

**Resumen**: ¿Qué pasaría que mediante un jutsu hecho por el "teme" fueran a parar a Hogwarts? ¿Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke... En mundo mágico? ¿En qué casa quedarán? ¿Tendrán magia nuestros chicos en sus venas en vez de chakras?

**ACLARO: Los personajes no son míos, contiene OOC y hay un personaje hecho por mí. Por favor, atente a insultos.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 3.

"_Clase de pociones con el profesor Snape Severus_. "

─¿Pero qué es esto? ─se preguntó Naruto. ─ ¡Yo no quiero entrar a clases, menos pociones! ─grita dramático el rubio. Hermione y Sakura quienes estaban enseguida de él, comenzaron a sonreír nerviosas al tener todas las miradas en ellos por culpa del Uzumaki.

─Naruto, cállate. ─ordeno Sakura enojada. Le hubiera pegado, pero le iba a doler más a ella que a él.

─Mira Naruto, si no me llegamos a tiempo… Será un tanto peor. ─dijo Hermione que comenzó a jalar a los dos chicos.

.

─"¿Dónde estás Hermione?" ─se preguntaba mentalmente un rubio platino, al no ver a la leona de la chica por ningún lado del aula. La clase ya iba a empezar y ella no llegaba. Tocaba con Slytherin con Gryffindor por lo cual compartían clases.

─Ahorita llegara, no tienes porqué actuar como un novio preocupado. ─soltó mordaz Lucy.

Draco recompuso su postura. ─No sé de qué hablas. ─siseo como vil serpiente.

Sasuke quien estaba entre ellos –Se había sentado junto con Draco, en la mesa de dos. Lucy estaba con Theo quienes estaban enseguida de estos.- miro a todos lados, intentando mentalmente ENTENDER de que hablaban.

─No uses legeremens conmigo, Lucy Malfoy. ─ordeno Draco molesto al notar la invasión en su mente.

─No me das órdenes, primo. Recuerda que aunque no sé qué hagas con Hermione, tú padre no estará muy contento. ─ahora la que siseo fue Lucy. Slytherin estaba al fondo por lo cual cuando entro el profesor no se dio cuenta de nada.

─¡Ya lo sé! ─grito enfurecido.

─¡Señor Malfoy! 10 puntos menos para Slytherin. ─dijo enojado Snape. Aunque Draco fuera su alumno favorito no iba aceptar tal osadía.

Draco solo callo al ver la mirada fulminante del profesor de pociones.

─Mhm. ─rio la pelirroja, ocasionando que la mirada del profesor pasara a ella. Mejoro su compostura.

─5 puntos menos para Slytherin. ─añade más el profesor, ahora dando las clases. ─¡Tienen 20 minutos para hacer una poción de amortentia!

Enseguida los alumnos empezaron a hacer la poción. Sasuke no se movió ni un centímetro.

─Tienes que hacer algo idiota, no haré nada por ti. ─dijo despectivo el rubio, mirándolo de reojo molesto.

─Hmp. ─gruño fulminándolo con la mirada.

─Él no sabe qué hacer, tonto. ─dice Lucy al lado de ellos.

Draco al darse cuenta de quién era en realidad, se acordó de Hermione, miro a todos lados y la miro junto con el chico rubio idiota. Lo fulmino con la mirada, el cual volteo sudando de nervios al sentir una mirada asesina en él. Cuando encontró al culpable, volteo rápido hacia el frente ignorando esa sensación escalofriante; se separó un poco de Hermione, sintiendo la mirada un poco más tranquila.

─"Maldito celoso, solo tiene que decirlo. No asesinarme. "─pensó el Uzumaki.

.

Sakura.

_La verdad el chico que se llama… ¿Neville? Es algo comprensivo, como que ya sabe que no entiendo nada de lo que dice. _

La chica de cabello rosa estaba junto con Neville, y aunque el chico era algo torpe hacia el mayor intento para quedar bien frente a la chica… Pero realmente ella no ayudaba mucho.

─No puedo. ─dice el chico, rendido.

─No te preocupes Neville, algún día lo lograremos juntos. ─ríe nerviosa la Haruno ocasionando que el chico riera igual.

.

Sasuke.

_¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Quién es ese tonto? Arg… Según me dijeron los de mi casa es que debo dejar de gruñir como un león, y actuar como una verdadera serpiente. ¿Pero cómo es eso?... Tengo que actuar con astucia y alejar al idiota ese de Sakura, porqué ella es mía. _

_Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo es mía? ¡Mejor me concentro que luego pienso estupideces! _

_._

Naruto_._

_Esto es difícil, más difícil que mi examen ninja para graduarme el cual pase sin problemas, pero aun así fue difícil. _

_¡Pero mi camino ninja es nunca rendirme! Pero ahora no tengo chackra así que no sé si es mi camino mágico o… mago o brujo no sé lo que dijo el viejo barbudo. _

.

Hermione.

_Naruto es muy tierno, en cierta parte me recuerda a Draco. _

_¿Qué estupideces estás pensando Hermione Granger? ¡Ahora me regaño a mí misma! _

La chica estaba pensando mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

─¡Terminamos! ─brincaron de felicidad Lucy y Theo –en realidad solo Lucy, ella hacia brincar a Theo porque lo tenía agarrado de las manos. ─¡Es la primera vez que le ganó a Granger y a Draco!

─ "Nos ganaron por nuestros compañeros. " - Pensaron los mencionados mirando de reojo al que estaba al lado de ellos.

─Felicidades señorita Malfoy y señor Nott, 30 puntos para Slytherin. ─felicito el profesor.

─Repuse los puntos. ─dijo Lucy sonriéndole a Draco quien bufo.

─Para asegurarnos que funcione un voluntario para beber la poción. ─comento el profesor. Draco como dañisto que es, empujo a Sasuke hacia adelante.

─El nuevo. ─rio entre dientes el rubio.

─Bien muchacho tú serás. ─Snape lo jalo de la camisa hacia al frente y agarro una porción pequeña del caldero negro de Lucy acercándolo a Sasuke quien solo atino agarrarla ante la brusquedad del maestro.

Anteriormente…

─Pero yo no… ─comenzó a decir Sasuke frunciendo el ceño al oler el olor que desprendía…

─Nada, y comienza a tragar. ─ordeno mirándolo severamente. Sasuke al verlo sudo frio y la bebió de un solo sorbo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, y se sintió lleno de paz. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio algo…

.

.

.

Agradezco todos sus comentarios, yo pensé que no iba a gustarle a nadie...

Perdonen, me tarde en subir y no tengo excusa ya que llevo seis capítulos de esta historia xD

Lo siento, pero espero reviews para animarme a subirla c:

Hay un comentario que me encanto, y no porqué sea masoquista: No hay necesidad de que revivas a Voldemort, aquí esta el capitulo x'DDD


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Rosa.

Rosa que llamo su atención miro a esa dirección y observo esos ojos verdes que lo traían loco desde pequeño pero por culpa de la venganza nunca le tomo importancia.

─Mi Sakura. ─dijo soñador el Uchiha acercándose a la mencionada, quien solo atino a sonrojarse fuertemente y mirarlo confundido.

─Bien, si funciono en 24 horas se le va a quitar el efecto. ─finalizo el profesor y salió del aula. Naruto soltó el aire que contuvo desde que lo vio entrar. Le daba un poco de pánico e imaginaba que se parecía a Orochimaru con su aura oscura.

─¿Por qué no nos dio el antídoto? ─se preguntó Hermione a sí misma, llamando la atención del rubio ninja.

.

─Nos vamos a saltar la otra clase ─ordeno Lucy a sus compañeros de casa, Draco, Theo y el nuevo asintieron, el último un poco ido. ─Le dije a Granger que llevara a Haruno y a Uzumaki.

Draco al escuchar el nombre de la sabelotodo frunció el ceño, un poco molesto. A diferencia de Sasuke que con solo escuchar el apellido de su amor sonrió como idiota enamorado.

─Parece idiota. ─dice Theo mirándolo de reojo.

─Es idiota. ─sonrió de medio lado, Draco ocasionado risas. Sasuke lo ignoro fantaseando con Sakura.

¿Cómo lo separaron de la chica rosa? Fácil, ella lo hizo.

─_¿Pero qué haces teme? ─chillo Naruto enojado, alzando los hombros y viéndose más grande de lo que es. El Uchiha tenía a Sakura agarrada de la cintura, aferrada a su cuerpo._

─_Mi Sakura. ─repitió el Uchiha con una sonrisa bobalicona. _

─_¿Qué le pasa? ─pregunto confundida, roja y nerviosa Sakura._

─_Está bajo una poción de amor. ─explico Theo._

─_Oh… ─Ahí Sakura y Naruto entendieron, recordando algo que les dijo el director: "Habrá ocasiones que una cosa que otra los haga actuar como no son en realidad, o que los obliguen a hacer cosas que no quieren, la magia es poderosa. No beban cualquiera cosa ya que pueden estar bajo un hechizo." La de ojos verdes jade se entristeció. _

_Sakura se separó de Sasuke como si quemara y se puso atrás de Hermione. El Uchiha sintió un vacio en su cuerpo y corazón. _

─_Nos vemos en la sala de los menesteres en la siguiente clase, no me jodas con que no hay que saltarnos las clases. ─Hablo Lucy al lado de Hermione, quien solo asintió._

_Y así el grupo de las serpientes salieron del salón hacia el patio trasero para calmar al Uchiha que estaba un poco exaltado al no tener a Sakura en sus manos._

Eso nos tiene al ahora.

Ya todos estaban ahí, contando a Luna Lovegood y Hinata hyuga quienes las encontraron en el pasillo e instantáneamente se unieron.

─No entiendo por qué también esta Lunática aquí. ─dice despectivo Malfoy mirando de reojo a la mencionada, quien sonrió como si nada.

─Malfoy. ─Dice Hermione su apellido de una forma que al mencionado se le erizo la piel.

─Me voy mejor, no quiero incomodar luego nos vemos Herms y Hinata. ─se despide la rubia de un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

Despues de la despedida comenzaron a caminar.

Sasuke caminaba al lado de Sakura, y le sonreía cada vez que lo miraba, ocasionando que se sonrojara. Hinata estaba al lado de Sakura, y le decía cosas que habían pasado en su clase.

─Las mujeres quieren a Draco Malfoy en la cama, no entiendo por qué piensan así. ─susurra la Hyuga a la chica rosa, quien miro a Draco inspeccionándolo.

─Las chicas pueden llegar hacer muy superficiales. ─le dice a Hinata quitando la mano de Sasuke de la suya.

─No dejan de hablar de él, la verdad me dieron lastima. ─lamenta un poco. Sakura rio. Su amiga había cambiado un poco a medida que el mundo ninja le había enseñado.

.

Llegaron frente a una pared que no se veía nada por ningún lado, pararon.

─¿Aquí que hay? ─pregunta con la boca abierta Naruto, mirando hacia todos lados y tocando la pared.

─Una especie de sala mágica. ─contesta Hermione.

─¿Qué imaginaras? ─pregunto ahora el otro rubio a Lucy.

─Ya verás. ─dice cerrando los ojos.

Unos segundos despues apareció una puerta, la primera en entrar fue Lucy y despues todos fueron entrando observando lo que había adentro. Una especie de sala común, tenía un poco de Slytherin y un poco de Gryffindor. Un sofá grande negro de cuero, velas para dar iluminación y verla más cálida. Una pequeña biblioteca, junto con un mini-bar.

─Genial. ─comento Naruto y Sakura al observar la sala.

─Slytherin y Gryffindor. ─sonríe irónico Draco rodando los ojos sentándose en el sofá, con los brazos extendidos.

─Cállate Draco. ─Theo le da un codazo para que se sienta bien. Lucy se sienta en las piernas de Theo quien la agarro de la cintura.

─¿Para qué nos trajiste a la sala de los menesteres? ─pregunta Hermione sentándose en otro sillón que estaba ahí, Hinata y Sakura se sentaron enseguida de ella. Naruto y Sasuke miraron a todos lados, luego se sentaron en el piso al ver ningún asiento libre.

─Necesito saber algunas cosas, Granger. ¿A poco tú no? ─pregunta con cinismo la pelirroja. Hermione rueda los ojos.

.

Hermione.

Aun no sé por qué me llama por mi apellido, estábamos muy bien ahorita en la mañana. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

.

─Hablen. ─ordena Malfoy mirando a los "nuevos".

Quien decidió hablar primero fue Sakura, contándoles de donde eran, cuál era su mundo y lo que les había dicho el director. Les había explicado sobre la magia y las cosas que iba a ver aquí.

Hinata como pudo le dijo que les había contado sobre las criaturas mágicas, las casas del colegio.

─Hablo algo de los magos sangre pura, y los mestizos. ─dijo Sasuke. Draco soltó un "JA" recibiendo otro codazo de Theo. Draco de reojo miro a Hermione que había agachado la cabeza, de repente se sintió culpable pero desecho esa idea.

─Algo sobre averiguar cómo regresarnos ─el rubio ninja hablo ─, pero dijo que era algo difícil y que debíamos esperar.

─También algo sobre pociones, hechizos y que teníamos que ir al callejón ¿Dragón? ¿Deagon? ─dice confundida Sakura recordando la palabra.

─Callejón Diagon. ─dice Hermione por ella, quien asintió varias veces.

─Sakura ¿no? ─Llama Theo a la chica rosa, quien asintió ─, ¿por qué tú cabello rosa?

─La verdad todavía no sé. ─sonríe un poco nerviosa la chica agarrando un mechón.

─Una vez leí algo sobre eso, que solo una familia de sangre pura heredaba ese tipo de cabello y color exótico ─comento Hermione en su rol de chica inteligente.

─Yo también leí algo sobre eso, que venían de una familia igual de poderosa que los Malfoy ─ante su apellido soltó un monosílabo orgulloso ─, muy antigua y que sus hijas son hermosas. ─alago Theo haciendo sonreír a Sakura, ahora quien recibió el codazo fue él por parte de Draco.

─Es cierto, son hermosas ─Lucy miro a Sakura con ojos soñadores, como todo el rato que llevan ahí la ve Sasuke.

─Olvidaba que a Lucy le da igual el sexo ─dice enojado Theo agarrando a su novia de la cintura, acercándola a él celoso.

─Así que son ninjas… ¿Qué es eso? ─pregunta interesado Draco.

─Somos los mejores del mundo, lo protegemos y le damos paz ¡dattebayo! ─sonríe alegre el chico ninja. —Nos entrenamos para ser los mejores, sigilosos y tener este cuerpazo. —se levanta la túnica junto con la camisa y muestra su bien trabajado abdomen, y la marca.

—Mira esto… Es un sello… algo extraño. —dice Lucy delineando el sello, ocasionado que Naruto se estremeciera y le diera un cosquilleo sonrojando las mejillas, y que Hinata agachara la cabeza.

—Ya, no toques. —regaña Theo como si fuera una niña, Lucy rodo los ojos ante la actitud de su novio celoso. Cuando todos tomaron su postura, volvieron al tema.

─Como nos dijo el director, nosotros también pasamos por guerras como ustedes, pero las nuestras son físicas y la de ustedes… ¿mágicas? ─dice Hinata distraída, algo deprimida.

─Casí nunca estamos en paz siempre hay un enemigo que derrotar ─comenta Sakura ─, pero no perdemos la esperanza. ─sonríe.

─Y algunos nunca consiguen la paz en sí mismos ─La voz de Sasuke sonó algo lejana a los oídos de los demás, comprendiendo que él era uno de esos. El equipo 7 bajo la cabeza dolidos.

El efecto de la poción estaba pasando, poco a poco.

─¿Mañana vamos al callejón Diagon? ─propone Hermione cambiando de tema, el clima se estaba poniendo incómodo y tenso.

—Quiero saber qué es eso. —dice Naruto sonriendo, agradecido que cambiaran de tema. Aún era temprano para hablar sobre eso.

—Que lata ir con tanto Gryffindor. —suelta despectivo el platino. Los ninjas todavía no entendían algunas cosas, como las casas y la relación que tenían entre ellas.

"_Su mente es como un libro abierto" suena en la cabeza de Sasuke, quien salto en su sitio asustado de escuchar voces._

"_Tranquilo Uchiha, soy yo Lucy. " _

─ ¡¿Pero cómo coño haces eso?! ─pregunta en voz alta el Uchiha. ─ "Se parece al Sharingann" ─piensa aturdido.

"_No es esa cosa, es legeremens. Puedo entrar a tu mente. Me he enterado de algunas cosas."_

"_Oh, yo también. "Suena una voz ahora masculina. _

─Dejen de hacer eso… ─susurra con la gota gorda cayendo de su sien.

Naruto, Sakura y Hinata lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Hermione entendió a que se refería y se lamentó de no haber aprendido Legeremens. Proponiéndose que eso iba a hacer ese año.

"_Tus amigos te miran con cara fea_" sonríe burlona.

"_Parecen idiotas solamente haciendo gestos" Otra voz._

"_¿Theo? ¿Draco?" pregunta Lucy_

"_Hola amor." _

"_Qué asco." _

"_¡Joder, salgan de mi cabeza!"_

─Ya dejen de molestarlo. ─Dijo Hermione.

"_Aburrida y callada_" sonaron dos voces en la cabeza de Granger, Theo y Lucy chocaron las palmas. Ella los fulmino con la mirada.

Estaba un poco callada porqué pensaba en muchas cosas. Una de ellas era Draco. Aun no comprendía como había caído ante él.

_Así… Ya lo recordaba…_

_._

_Ya había empezado nuevo año en Hogwarts y los de séptimo por fin iban a terminar su último año. Ya habían pasado meses desde que entraron y algunas cosas habían cambiado. Tantas cosas._

_Hermione Granger sola, puesto que sus dos mejores amigos habían conseguido entrar a trabajar sin necesidad de terminar el séptimo año, el trio de oro se había separado, el niño que vivió con su fama cualquiera lo quería tener, despues de vencer al señor tenebroso con ayuda de la bruja más inteligente y el joven Weasley había salido una noticia en el Quisquilloso con algo así. _

_Ahora ella iba sin sus dos mejores amigos, sola. Siendo premio anual tenia guardia ese día, junto con su compañero, siendo nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Se habían separado, cada quien por su lugar. _

_Aunque hayan pasado algunas cosas, este par seguía igual, claro sin los insultos de "Sangre-sucia" y "La rata de biblioteca". Ahora solo eran Granger y Malfoy, y hurón... Pero la chica no era tonta, había notado miradas discretas del platino este último periodo, pero decidió ignorarlo como siempre. No era de su interés._

─_Hey Granger ¿y tus amigos por qué no regresaron contigo? ─pregunta divertido el albino apareciendo a su lado. La chica salto en su sitio. _

─_No te importan hurón. ─miro hacia todos lados viendo que no había nadie. "Perfecto" pensó el rubio y a la vez la chica pero con enfado. Siendo la media noche ya todos debían de estar en su sala común. _

_De repente se había encontrado pegada a la pared, con algo de brusquedad soltando un pequeño quejido… Pero eso no fue nada al momento de sentir una respiración en su cara fue cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Draco Malfoy entrecerrados mirando fijamente su boca._

─_¿Qué harás Malfoy? ¡Aléjate! ─se quejó la Gryffindor comenzando a moverse, pero por la diferencias de fuerzas no pudo hacer mucho._

─_Sabes Granger, hace mucho que quise hacer esto pero por unas razones nunca pude atreverme por cosas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor, pero ahora que ya no está el idiota de Potter y la comadreja, que vencieron al señor tenebroso puedo hacerlo… _

_Y se acercó tanto a ella que el aroma a menta del chico la nublo._

—_No me jodas —dijo lentamente, interrumpiéndolo haciendo que se aleje con el ceño fruncido mirándola fijamente, queriendo entrar en ella y leerla. Soltó un gritito cuando volvió a lanzarse contra ella y sus labios chocaron. Gemio confundida. _

—"_Esos labios que tanto había ansiado, con los que tanto había fantaseado, por fin podía probarlos." —pensó el rubio en medio del beso, mordiéndole el labio inferior._

_El besó se intensificó mucho más, ya no eran tan torpes haciéndolo. Casi parecían estar pegados y aunque físicamente comenzó a faltarles el aire, en realidad no les importaba, no querían separarse ni dejar de probar sus labios. "Unos labios que siempre había anhelado, el sabor y la sensación iban más allá de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar." Pensaba el rubio y muy en el fondo la leona. _

_Pero el cortó el beso y jadeo cuando siguió con su cuello. Le dio pequeños mordiscos que le hicieron cerrar los ojos y concentrase en la sensación, y no pensar con quien estaba. _

_Draco._

_El bulto de mis pantalones se hinchaba al verla en esa postura. Quería tocarla, sentir su piel, rozar sus labios con los míos y que fuera mía, aunque tan sólo fuera por unos instantes. La deseaba ardientemente. Ahora que nadie me impedía estar con ella, por qué joder, que me trae loco desde que me pego el puñetazo. Era la primera chica en pegarme y eso sin querer parecer masoquista, me ponía caliente. Pero aunque yo sé que nadie me impedía estar con ella de esa forma, yo sabía que nadie iba aceptar esto. Mi padre estará muy decepcionado de mí, mi madre puede que me apoyaría… Pero no me quiero arriesgar, ya que todavía en la Mansión Malfoy hay prejuicios de la sangre._

_Aparte no es para tanto, no la amo. Solo me atrae. Para un rato y tenerla solo para un polvo. La sabelotodo se puso muy buena este último año, lo note en la guerra pero casí no me importo hasta ahora que comparto con ella la torre de los premios anuales. _

_¿No?_

—_Granger… —susurro ido, algo ansioso de tenerla entre mis brazos._

_Me comporto como un virginal, siendo que me he acostado con casí todas las chicas de Hogwarts, hasta algunas de Gryffindor. _

_Salí de mis pensamientos al notarla rígida y un poco tensa al escucharme. _

— _¿Pero qué…? ¡Aléjate de mí, Draco Malfoy! —y con eso ella se zafo de mi agarre. No alcanzo a dar unos pasos más cuando la agarre de la muñeca. Se me quedo viendo, y yo a ella fijamente.  
_

_Lentamente comenzó a alejarse más y más. Hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de mí, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo. Yo solo me quedé ahí mirando como ella se perdía por el camino._

_**M**__ierda. Me cago en la madre. Carajo. Santísima mierda condensada y envasada. No sé qué me ocurrían más maldiciones, y se volvían idiotas, pero sólo deseaba que esto fuera una puta broma. O un sueño jodidamente cruel, que casi pareciera real, pero que no lo fuera. Porque si no podría prometer que me aventaría desde la torre más alta. O que me aventaría al Lago Negro, a cualquiera de los dos._

_¡No tenía ni conciencia de lo acababa de hacer, aunque lo deseaba repetir!_

_._

— "Despues de eso no pude olvidar ese beso, que ocasiono que vinieran más." — pensó Granger mirando al chico con quien compartía algunos momentos a solas.

Malfoy al notar la mirada de la chica, la miro guiñándole un ojo. Y comenzó a recordar cuando Hermione Granger le había empezado atraer.

Parecía un acosador cada vez que la veía, pero la segunda vez que la miro como mujer fue en el Baile de los tres magos, donde Harry Potter había participado y cuando Cedric murió.

Esa noche ella estaba espectacular, lástima que estaba con el idiota de Víctor Krum. Si hubiera sido todo diferente, ella sería suya. Aunque… vamos, ya es suya. Y nadie la debe de voltear a ver, tocar o hablar.

─ "No exagero, cuido lo que es mío y Hermione Granger desde esa vez comenzó a ser mía." ─piensa el sangre pura mirando a la de sus pensamientos.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre los dos mundos, hasta que llegó el momento donde se dieron cuenta que no solo se habían saltado una clase, si no todo el día. Aparte de premios anuales, eran perfectos de cada casa y debían llevar a los nuevos a las suyas.

.

**Gracias por sus reviews, gracias. **


End file.
